


Vacation

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Cassius tries to enjoy his vacation.
Relationships: Cassius Warrington/Maria Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub, Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2008- Pre Iron Man etc
> 
> Written for:
> 
> CastTheDice  
> Week 8  
> Roll: 11156  
> Score: Aces/Ones  
> Trope: Mutual Pining  
> Pairing: Cassius Warrington/Maria Hill
> 
> Slytherin In A Pub  
> Prompt: Cassius Warrington walks into a pub and meets Maria Hill
> 
> MMFBingo2020  
> Square: Huacachina, Peru

It was a relatively warm evening as he strolled down the pedestrianised path that looped around the whole of the oasis. He was currently on vacation, his first in several years. He had decided to spend it in the small village of Huacachina in Peru, as his employers had a bad habit of being able to find their employees anywhere. Cassius wasn’t sure how they did it, and part of him was worried to find out. 

Still, they had no reason to want to hunt him down; he’d followed the proper channels and filed for a two-week vacation with his SHIELD handler Maria Hill. He’d also filed for the same with his boss at MACUSA. Both had been approved; he’d been told he deserved it and to enjoy himself. 

It had been over ten years since the Second Wizarding War ended and he’d spent every year since trying to atone for his sins. Despite the only reason he’d become a Death Eater was to protect his younger sister Aurora from Fenrir Greyback’s clutches, he still felt responsible for his actions. Hence why he’d taken the job of being a Bounty Hunter for SHIELD and MACUSA when he’d been asked. Hunting down bad guys was his chance at redemption, plus it got him out of England and away from the unpleasant memories.

Shaking his head, Cassius allowed himself to take a look across the oasis, something he had done every evening he had been here. The water was peaceful and still, the view beautiful. Whilst his work allowed him to travel around the world, he didn’t get much of a chance to enjoy the beauty of it. That was another reason he had chosen to spend his vacation in Huacachina; it was really quite beautiful. Riding dune buggies across the desert was an added bonus.

“Hola Señor,” a familiar voice called out, “You eating here tonight?”

Cassius turned around to see Romeo one of the waiters who worked at Wild Olive Trattoria, the restaurant he’d eaten at every night he had been here so far.

“Si,” Cassius nodded, “I was just enjoying the view.”

Making his way to what had become his favourite seat, chosen for the view it offered him over the water, he nodded as Romeo asked if he wanted his usual drink.

He didn’t have to wait long for Romeo to return with a large beer and a menu.

“Gracias,” he acknowledged Romeo with a smile.

Turning to the menu, he flicked through to try to decide what he would have this evening. He had decided he would try something different each night he was here. So far, he had tried a couple of their pizzas and their lasagne. He was hoping to try one of their ravioli dishes this evening, but he couldn’t decide on which.

“Señorita,” he heard Romeo greet another patron.

“Gracias,” the guest responded, her voice familiar.

Cassius cursed as he heard her slide into the seat behind him, her back facing his.

He listened as she placed her drink order, a red wine, her favourite and waited for Romeo to leave before he addressed her.

“Please tell me you are also on holiday, Maria,” he stated.

“Unfortunately, not Cass,” she responded using the nickname she’d started giving him a few months ago.

Their conversation paused as Romeo returned with her wine, and he placed his order of Ravioli Especial. Once their waiter left, it resumed.

Shaking his head, he sighed, “I’m meant to be on vacation, two weeks, just two blooming weeks.”

“Sorry Cass,” she replied, she still had his back to him, and he her. This was how they discussed cases; he hardly came into the office; his employment wasn’t exactly well known.

“Let me guess Fury?” he commented, knowing that it was more than likely her boss Nick Fury had decided to cancel his holiday as some emergency had come up.

She didn’t respond, and Cassius took that to mean he was right.

“Can I eat first?” he asked, “I’ve been wanting to try their ravioli all week.”

“We leave tomorrow morning,” she advised, “You have one more night in Peru.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, taking a sip of his beer.

“See you tomorrow Agent Warrington,” she stated before standing and walking away.

He turned around and watched her go, admiring the way she looked in the pretty blue sundress.

Of all the woman in the world you would choose to fall for, he thought to himself, Cassius it would have to be your boss. Of course, he would never know that she too faced the same dilemma, though in her case, it was an agent who worked under her, who had caught her eye.


End file.
